Wrong unfolding
by Y Lady
Summary: AUA Dark. Because sometimes things that should had never happen, happen.


She leaned against the edge of his bedroom door.

-Did you call?- She asked, gazing him with her green eyes.

-I'm going to search for the key.- He said seriously.- I'm leaving in 10.- He didn't even turn around to look at her.-

-Then, _I _will be waiting for you at the C-room.- She said unimpressed by his attitude and left quickly, almost running to her room.

She changed her skirt for pants, and flats for thick black boots, matching her black tank top. Her young creamy face was radiating enthusiasm when she was ready, and her quick feet carried her to the octagonal control room. He was there already, and he was already stepping out of the spaceship.

-So impatient!- She exclaimed to no one in particular, because he was not paying her any attention.

She followed him and found herself in a place oddly similar.

-Where are we?- She asked him, but he kept looking at his arm computer. A screen-bracelet with keyboard, displaying hologramed stats.

-You can't recognize your home planet? It's only 2305.-

-0-0-0

They came back running without breath. He went straight to the controls and quickly started driving out of there. The silent machine worked its way to the relative safe vortex.

She was laying on the floor, gaining her breath back with quick short and deep breaths. -We almost… had it- She spoke in-between breaths.

-The information was not precise. _Your_ information was not accurate.- He turned around to face her, and she became smaller and smaller on the floor.-Are you trying to get us killed!?- He shouted at her.

-No, of course no!- She said from the floor, defenceless.

-The files were wrong! The blueprints were wrong!- He approached her furiously.

-I took the file from the Library itself, for Time's sake! It's not _my_ fault somebody filed the wrong files! How could I know?!- Her arms where covering her face, and her legs were folding close to her body. She felt cornered, like the prey that knows what is about to happen and still is unable to run.

He was just steps from her.

–I'm sorry.- He could barely hear her.

-Are you sure you searched the files correctly?- His calmed voice made her goosebumps.-Can you prove it?-

-Yes. I brought the plans from 100 years before and after to look for weak entries or old tunnels. That building was definitely _not_ the same. You didn't parked on the wrong building, did you?- He cursed her with his gaze and returned to the controls at the centre of the octagonal room.

He petted the controls, and looked at the screen on the panel. –It was not me.- He had checked the coordinates.

She stood up, feeling a little optimist. Maybe he won't flip this time. They had almost died back there, and the building blueprints were all wrong, and the exit door wasn't where it was supposed to be. She didn't feel like handling it, what she really wanted was a massage.

Suddenly he punched the screen-panel on the controls, and it cracked from side to side.

-So close.- He said under his breath.

-I'm really sorry.- She couldn't stop herself before she had said it.

He looked at her with frustration and death wish. She stepped back, and he stepped closer, around the controls that were the only thing keeping them apart.

-I don't care about your sorry-s! I only care about staying alive to accomplish my plan! But you..!- He step closer and closer, and she didn't have anywhere to go. The cold wall chilled the burnt skin on her back. She sighted, still terrified.-How can you have got wrong the plans when you studied the building so thoroughly?- He was a feet away from her, but his presence was already suffocating her.

-The building looked similar, same designed on the outside, but it was essentially built different on the inside.-

-Why was it different?- He asked looking at her, but his gaze was lost in thought so she kept quite and still. Suddenly he looked at her and approached that little space that he had left between them.

His hand grabbed her neck, and then went up behind her ear, entangling with her hair and pulling her head back. Suddenly kissing her mouth with need.

She kissed back. Of course she did.

He pushed his leg between hers and his other hand grabbed and felt her ass, first over the pants and, she didn't know when, under them.

She felt his hand go around her neck and pushed her down. She had to pull up her pants, midway down her thighs, to kneel in front of him.

-Lets go to your bedroom.-

-No. Now.- He said cuttingly, and caressed her hair.

She pulled down his trouser, and she kissed his left pelvis and licked his warm skin. She could hear him growling.

His dick was still growing, so she took it all into her mouth.

-Mm..- He tried to conceal his moan. Oh, she made him so horny. She knew it because he had stopped sleeping with other people and he fucked her really hard.

She sucked and licked, letting it grow its full. She teased him, playing with his glans.

-Fuck.- He said after she made a twist that almost made him come. He has holding on the wall with both hands -Stop.- He fell down to the floor breathing heavily.

He looked at her, and then laid on the floor facing up.

She crawled over him, she kissed his neck, and pushed her sex against his. He reacted at her movements, his hips pushed up against her.

Her hips moved slowly, she was getting so wet. Don't you find disgusting the noise two wet bodies make when they clash each other constantly, but when you hear moaning then you become incredibly horny? He was trying not to. She stopped and rubbed his sex on hers. Finally, she let him in. His entire body contorted a little. It felt so good. She started to move again, gaining speed until he finally came.

The sweat on her forehead was running down to her eyes. She could hear him regaining his breath, she tried to move, but he didn't let her. He sat, her legs positioned at his sides, so she was sitting on his sex, wide open. He played with her clit, making her spasm more than twice and also stimulated her wet sex. He pushed her onto her back, kneeling in front of her, and spreading her legs with both hands. She wanted to cover her face, but he would just get mad. He pushed two fingers without a problem and she gasped.

-You don't have to..- And he pushed a third finger in.-Mmh!..- He licked, and she started moaning and gasping. –Ummm.- She continue singing for him. Maybe it felt so good, she thought, because it was so wrong.-Mmmm.. ah.- He bit her softly. She wanted, so bad, him to make her come and not just play around. She moved her hips to match his fingers movements, but that wasn't enough for her.

She closed her eyes, feeling. Her breath was getting heavier and heavier. –I can't live without you..- She told him.

-I know.- He looked at her, slowing his movements.-Turn over. 4 legs.- She startled for a moment, but did what he said.

He spread her sex and he pushed three fingers into her and she tremble with pleasure. He licked her clit, and he could hear her breath trapped in her hand. She was trying to hide her moans. He spread his legs, that were in-between hers, pushing further away her legs. His skin touched her back, and he bit her on the back of her shoulder. He used his wet hand, by moving it to her front, to stimulate her.

-Extend your arms in front of you. Your chest against the floor.- She went down, making her ass pop up more openly. Her hands so far from her body left her defenseless. And then with a little search of his other hand, it found her second hole now welcoming.

-Oh no. Please… Mmm. Not there.- She tried to beg, but she couldn't make words.

-Don't move.-

-I can't.. stay still..mm- His hand on her clit was circling the zone and the assault on her ass was driving her to her climax. She didn't have much more time. He was going to stop any time now, unless she gave in and pleased him.

Sometimes her guilt was too much and she didn't comply. But today. She moaned loudly.

-I'm going to stop..-

–Mmm… please don't.. oh please don't stop Master.- He smiled. He stopped his hand work, and entered her with no second thoughts. He rocked slowly, enjoying her sweet torture.

-Fuck me. Fuck me fast Master.- He didn't.

He fucked much more slowly than he had first intended, and after she came he sat against the wall, looking at her body gasping for air, with her dripping sex facing him. Her ass still up in the air.

He started masturbating imagining fucking her. He imagined fucking her ass. He moaned and then he finished.

-You can pull your butt down.- She did slowly.- Come with me.- He pulled his pants up and walked into the maze of halls. She took her clothes with her, and followed before loosing him of sight.

They arrived into a hot spring. He undressed and entered, and instructed her to do the same.

-Something is changing universes. That's why you ended up here. – He said when she sat on the on the side.

-We don't know how I ended up in this universe.-

-Not yet, but I am not stupid, I can join points.- She didn't say anything. –The building was not the same as the one build when you went for the blueprints to the Library. That means _this_ universe has changed by itself. And the only connection to both events is you.-

-But why me?-

-Don't be oblivious Jen, you _are_ from another universe. Things might change just by interacting with your timeline. I'm not certain of the rules of this universe. Maybe dragging you along just make reality impossible for me to work with.-

-It's not my fault this stupid universe is a pussy that changes its own history just to fuck us up!-

-It's not us, is _you_. And it's irrelevant if it is your fault or not. If you change reality all around you, it is counterproductive for me to continue traveling with you.-

-This never happened when I was living at Mars. Nothing ever changed!-

He looked at her, measuring her words and his opinion.

-We will need to keep track of the key, and find another weak spot on its timeline. Again.-

-I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do now.- He smiled and looked at her.

-Tell me what is it that keeps you from fucking without shame?- She looked at him surprised. They had had wild encounters before, and she didn't know he wasn't pleased. She felt so ashamed. She loved what he made her feel.

-You are hiding something, maybe a husband? A relationship from your universe you feel you are betraying?- She was trying to hide from him under the water. She was glad she was as far from him as the spring allowed.

-I don't want to talk about it.-

-I'm going to take you back to Mars to the insignificant town I founded you if I can't be certain you are what is changing this reality.-

-You can't!-

-I never asked before, because I didn't care but now your timeline has become very relevant. So you tell me, or, you know, I can always force you.-

She didn't spoke for few minutes, impatienting him. When she spoke, he wondered if his self-control efforts were in vain.

-You are going to throw me away all the same.- She said in a low voice.

-Speak.-

-In my universe.. I am the.. I'm trying to tell you that you've been hanging with the Doctor's daughter.- She wanted to hide when he looked at her incredulously and then furious. And then utterly mad.

-If you were his daughter, he had come for you long time ago. If your Doctor is any similar to mine, then he is a sucker that has to save everyone's life, specially I would guess, his daughter's.-

-He is not coming for me because he doesn't know I'm alive.-

-Yeah right.-He said dismissively. He didn't believe shit. He knew she would say _anything_ to stay with him.- Anyways, lets say that in theory you are his daughter, tell me then why would you travel with me? I'm sure I've crossed paths with him, even in your universe, and I've spoken of him too. You know how our history goes, so why are you with _me_?-

-I didn't know who you were. Not when I came onboard. I don't think I would had joined you if I knew.. and I only met him for a brief period of time. Most of what I know is through you. I was trying to find him when I ended up on Mars, in another universe.- She got quite lost in the memory. Mars. She trembled.- But then you mention my father, and I knew I should never tell you who I was.-

He was listening attentively. More than he had ever paid her before.

-Well Doctor's Daughter, come here that I've just got new motivation to make you scream.-

-Are you going to hurt me?- She asked before getting near him.

-Yes, but maybe different from what you are imagining.- He smiled.-You are the daughter of a person who has made my life miserable, but we are stuck looking for the same. And while we are looking, I think I will need you alive.- She relaxed. She was safe.

-So what do you want me do?- She said while she approached him.


End file.
